


A girl to love and lose

by TheFireWithinBurns7511



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireWithinBurns7511/pseuds/TheFireWithinBurns7511
Summary: Sometimes love doesn’t work out the way you expect, and sometimes it doesn’t work out at all.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Kudos: 12





	A girl to love and lose

_Someone was screaming from downstairs, and their shrieks of laughter floated up with the cigarette smoke, disrupting the quiet on the balcony. Piper threw her head back to look up at the stars, and Annabeth felt her breath catch in her throat. The moon fell on the shadows of her face, and her freckles almost glowed in the light._

_Piper turned to her as if she was going to say something, and then stopped, as she found herself face to face with Annabeth. Their noses brushed, and Annabeth thought ‘oh, her eyes are nice.’ As Piper tentatively grabbed her hand, and smiled at her gently._

_“I want to be with you for the rest of my life,” Annabeth stated, slightly reverent._   
_Piper gazed at her fondly, “Ditto darling, ditto.” She said in an over the top fake accent, breaking the tension._

That memory was on loops in her head. Piper's gentle voice was a sharp contrast to the yelling that had gone down, and as she packed her bags with shaking hands, she let the nostalgia hold her close, and remind her of what she missed.

_“An-, Anabeth? Annabeth!!” Piper called out nervously, certain she was somehow butchering this girl's name._

_“That’s me.” She cut in smoothly, grabbing her drink with a flourish, and shooting the embarrassed barista a wink, “But Pipers pretty too.” She told her, glancing pointedly at her name tag._

_She slipped her number between a crumple five and dropped it in the glass tip jar, before sitting by the window, legs crossed, smirking smugly_

“Hey, Percy?”

“No, if it’s out of your way then you don't have to come.”

“Yeah, all my stuff is with me.”

“Yeah, I’m the one leaving.”

“Thank you.”

_She fidgeted, ‘it will be fine’ she told herself, ‘it's not a big deal.’_

_‘You’ve gone on plenty of dates before, this one isn’t any different.’_

_“Except that it is.” Her traitorous mind hissed_   
_‘Shut up mind’ she told it, and continued to fidget in front of the full length mirror, staring at her outfit in nervous dismay._

_‘Is it too much? Too little? Should I change? Where are we even going? Is this casual? What would even be casual?’_

_“She’ll probably look gorgeous, and you’ll feel inadequate.” Her mind stated_

_‘Shut up!’ She scolded_

_A honk disrupted her conversation with her brain, and she rushed out the door in a hurry._

“So” Percy started, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Annabeth glared at him half heartedly, contemplating the truth.

She set the container of Lo Mein down on his counter and looked down at her hands, “So, I met this girl...” and she began to unravel her story.

**Author's Note:**

> I take all criticism, come yell at me in the comments!


End file.
